Subject to Changes
by theryn
Summary: Rukia thought her life was complete. Until her so-called true love cheated on her! Now Ichigo has a chance to be with Rukia forever. Ichigo loves her, so her life is subject to changes. A bit of OOC, but not too much.
1. Chapter 1: Mail Call

_'Only one more hour. You can make it, Rukia. Just hold on. You'll see him soon.' _Rukia thought. She felt so deeply about this boy, this man, she couldn't _stand_ it. She always felt something, something special when she was around him. The time slowed, and everything revolved around him. Wait. What? Rukia knew what this was. This ridiculous feeling. She'd read about it. What was it?_ 'Oh my God. . .I think. . .I'm. . .in_ love_!'_ NO WAY! She'd have to tell him as SOON as she saw him.

This special man, she had known since childhood. It was a beautiful name. _'Renji. . .' _She thought in a dreamy state. _'I. . .love you. I love you. I love you!' _She couldn't get over it. It was. . .amazing! Love? What a silly thing! She'd never loved anyone but Nee-sama!

All the while, her friends were staring at her and knew she was thinking about her boy. Stupid lovesick Rukia. She was crazy. Dating an 18-year-old? He was bound to cheat sooner or later, seeing as how Rukia was only 15. Only a sophomore in high school. He was on his was to college. All those college girls would fall all over him. She was in for heartbreak. They could only imagine the mountains of tissues and would have to comfort her.

At the same time, a certain orange haired boy was thinking about something completely different. How this 'Renji' character must not be good enough for a beauty like Rukia. Really, if Renji was all that great, why couldn't he get girls his own age? It seemed weird to this boy, who thought Rukia was equal to an angel. She would have to date one to find what she was looking for an a guy. Now _that_, would be in her league. He continued to think about how if Rukia didn't wake up soon, she would be here forever. But by looks of it, she didn't seem to be coming out of dream land any time soon. And he would not be the one to wake her up. That would only give him a broken nose.

After reveling in the thought of love, Rukia realized that it had been an hour and a _half _since the bell rang. How could that have happened? Had she been thinking this whole time? Why did none of her friends say anything? School was over, and everyone had left her in there!_ 'Shit!' _She mentally screamed, _'Renji's been waiting for almost 45 minutes! SHIT!' _She was going to KILL all her friends when she came to school tomorrow! She quickly gathered her things and ran out the of the school at a speed that would cause jealousy to a track member. At that time, she was going too fast to see anyone she ran into, so when she did, she just yelled excuse me and an apology. She didn't have the time to see a face, just a blur of color.

Ichigo was packing his things slowly from his locker. He was absolutely dreading having to go home. Yuzu had decided that it would be a fantastic idea for the family to go on a diet and start exercising. Seeing as how she made the food, we didn't really have choice. He figured that he could get out of the exercising part. Not that he was out of shape or anything, but Karin had made it her job to be the trainer for that portion. She got _scary_ when she worked out. Her didn't really look forward to getting yelled at again by his little sister.

When he was finally done packing and was on his out, he heard a small noise that almost was like pounding feet. _'What the. . .?' _He thought, and looked back. He could barely make out a small form going at what seemed to be the speed of light. _Is that. . .Rukia? What the hell? Is she okay? Is there a murderer after her? Wait, why do I care? She not mine, anyway. . .' _Ichigo decided that he would stop thinking about it, because it only made him worry, and that was something that often got him in bad situations. Just as he was starting to think about something else, something hit him like a fucking _wrecking ball. _A girl that small just about knocked him down!

"Excuse me! Sorry!" Rukia yelled back. She must have been in a hurry. Where was she going? Strange, seeing as how she was still siting in class when the bell rang. She must have been daydreaming pretty hard. '_That's so cute. . . What, WHAT? Why am I thinking THAT? What is wrong with me?' _Ichigo thought he was going crazy. What feeling was this? He had never felt it. _'Stupid feelings. . .'_

Rukia ran as hard as she could. She had to find him so she could tell him her discovery. '_Where are you, where are you?' _She thought silently. Shouldn't he be waiting in front of the school like he always does? Did he forget? Why was he not here? Wait, hold on. . .he had told her something important earlier today. . .

_*****Flashback*****_

"_Rukia! I won't be able to come pick you up today, I have to go drop off my college applications at the post office. Can you come there? _

"_Of course! What time, 3:00? I can do that!" Rukia would do anything, and she meant anything, for Renji. _

"_Good. Yeah, 3:00 is fine. Be there!" He grinned wickedly. Renji felt he could say anything to her because she would stay with him no matter what! He had her wrapped around his dirty little finger. _

_*****End Flashback*****_

"Of course. This just what I need!" Rukia said sarcastically as she threw her hands in the air. Off she went again, running to the next destination.

Ichigo, who had just made it outside in time to she Rukia running off again, remembered that his crazy father had asked him to drop of the mail at the post office. Ichigo rummaged through his bag to make sure the letters were still there. Finding they were, he got his bike key and unlocked his bike. This was one of those times were he was thankful for the thing. Even if it was cold, it made traveling easier.

xxXxx

Rukia finally arrived at her destination, out of breath and freezing because it was Winter. _'Why don't I have my jacket? Crazy me. . . Oh well, I get to see Renji now!' _She figured he would be around the front, so she started looking.

Now when you think post office, you probably think: Oh, cute little square shop, with only five employees, and everyone loves it. HA. That's funny. This thing deserved a _zip code_. It was huge, and would rival Atlantis. Tall pillars held up the roof, and reminded her of a court house. She looked around all the pillars until she heard a weird noise. I kind of sounded like kissing, but she couldn't be sure.

Rukia searched and searched, and as the noise got louder, she got even more scared. It was a creepy noise, like she was intruding on and interrupting a heated make out session _'That couldn't be Renji. . .could it? No, he would never!' _One more pillar and. . .

She froze. She absolutely could not believe her goddamned eyes. Was it even real? Was she dreaming? Rukia rubbed her eyes, and the horrific image stayed before her. _'No. . . No. No! No! NO! NO! WHY? WHY? How. . . How could you?' _Rukia couldn't stay quiet anymore. It wasn't possible.

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her Renji, her one and only, the one that she was going to confess to today. . . Was making out with a ditsy bitch!

"R-R-Rukia? Uh. . ." Renji was so surprised to see little Rukia. How could she make so much noise? He all of the sudden felt terrible. He was caught red handed in the act. He wanted Rukia. Wanted her more than anyone. Why was he doing this? He had to fix it!

"Uh, who are you? Why are you all over me? Rape! Rape!" Renji called out in fake alarm. He was doing really shitty job of 'fixing' it, but it was the best her could do at the time. _'Please play along, please play along. . .' _He silently prayed.

"Renji, baby, what are you saying? I thought you wanted to take me home?" The unknown bitch said. Shit, she was ruining it! Why can't she just play along? Damn stupid bitch!

Did he think she was stupid? That she wouldn't see through it all? How could he lie straight to her face? He was vindictive and evil. How could she have ever loved a monster?

"Don't even, Renji! I-I don't. . .want. . .to HEAR IT!" Rukia screamed and, like a basketball player, she jumped up and decked Renji in the nose. Blood instantly spurted out. Renji flipped out. Now it was war. He had tried to do something, and Rukia didn't accept it. Why not? Before, he could do what ever he wanted! What changed?

"YOU BITCH WOMAN!" He yelled extremely loud and swung at Rukia. She dodged, but was in shock because he actually tried to hit her! '_Renji. . .Renji is not the man I know._ . .' She thought and took off.

Rukia immediately started crying. She was breaking down. She couldn't understand why the man she loved cheated on her. No, wait, she didn't love that pig. Renji was evil! She was going to ruin his life! Rukia would never love again. Not as long as she knew men could be that way.

At that very moment, a tall orange haired boy rode down the street on his bike. As he looked up, a small, beautiful raven haired girl was running in his direction bawling. He heart was broken when he thought of the all possibilities. _'What do I do?' _He thought, and his brain was a mess. He needed to help her, but what could he do? He slowed to a stop, and decided to do what was best. No longer would he stay away. Rukia was soon going to be his.


	2. Chapter 2: The Red Pineapple Loses

**A/N: Hey, sorry I forgot to add an Author's note on the first chapter. My bad! Well, since I have the opportunity to tell you about this story now, here goes! First of all, this is my very first fanfiction, so go easy on me and don't be too critical! I'm still getting the hang of it and learning all the tricks. Second, this story is dedicated to Abby, one of my best friends. Thirdly, I will try to update as frequently as possible, but homework's a bitch, so don't be pushy. But I will try! Thanks! :D**

**This one's for you, Abigail! **

**~Corn E.**

Ichigo slowed on his bike, and realized that a small yet beautiful girl was running his way crying her eyes out. She hadn't noticed him yet, so he still had some time to think things over and figure out the best possible way to handle this situation.

He could, A, ignore everything and pretend like he never saw her, thus allowing him to continue his boring life. Not the one he was hoping to pick, but an option nonetheless. B, ask her what was wrong and comfort her to the best of his ability. Probably allowing him to get closer to her without any suspicion. An okay option, but he was still looking for a better one. Lastly, he could, C, beat the hell out of whoever did this to her and not stop until his own knuckles produced blood. Afterward, take Rukia up on his golden steed and sweep her away to a life happily ever after. . . Damn, having younger sisters and a lot of free time to think can wreak havoc on a boy's mind. He needed to think about guy stuff, like doing dangerous shit and getting into trouble. . .

'_Dammit! Stupid wandering mind! Shut the hell up before I turn into some sissy!' _Ichigo yelled mentally. What was this girl doing to him?

All the while, Rukia was in the middle of an emotional breakdown. Thinking was out of the question, seeing as how her mind seemed to be running in circles. Nothing was making sense, up was down, left was right, and a douche was supposedly her boyfriend.

_'NO! He IS NOT my boyfriend! I do not associate with dicks! I bring shame to the Kuchiki name by dating moronic bastards. . .' _Rukia was just going round and round again, with no way out. Her body knew that she had stopped running, but her mind hadn't gotten there yet. She was looking down, so all she saw was the ground. All she comprehended was that there was a road in front of her, and a bike tire, and trees, and. . .

_'Wait. . .bike tire? What? Who. . .?' _Rukia was confused even more by this out-of-place object in her way. What was there? She was having a hard time looking up. Slowly, too slowly, Rukia lifted her heavy head to meet warm brown eyes.

"I-Ichi. . .?" Rukia tried to stutter, but stumbled and fell forward clumsily. She was caught just in time by warm hands. He gently pulled her up.

_'Man, is everything about him warm? His eyes, his hands, maybe his. . .?' _Rukia thought and didn't take the time to ask. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. His dark blue jacket smelled like spice and cinnamon, which happened to be Ichigo's exact scent. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia in a loving way, which she instantly loved. He was as warm as she predicted him to be, and she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. The very essence of him was welcoming and she wanted to stay there forever. And for a second, just a second, she forgot about Renji and thought about being with Ichigo.

_'Man, a girl could get used to this. I've heard from around the school Ichigo has a soft side that no one has seen. Is he showing it to me?' _Rukia liked the thought of that. He was just her type. . .No! She can't love. Her heart couldn't take it. She would not make it through another crushing breakup. No one would make it through the walls she was going to be building up soon.

At that time, Ichigo was thinking the exact opposite.

_'Maybe I can be with her. She is so small, and she needs a guy who will stand up for her. I can do that. Should I make a move or wait? It seems kind of cruel to take advantage of her current weakness. . .' _Ichigo didn't have a lot of time to dwell on this, because a very pissed man was headed their way, full steam ahead.

Renji was totally in shock after Rukia broke his precious nose. It hurt like hell. Not that he was a sissy or anything, but breaking anything hurts. He also got pissed beyond believe. He hadn't meant to swing at her, but it had been a knee-jerk reaction to what had happened. Now he majorly wanted to get her back and apologize. That was until he saw her hugging some buffoon. Not only was he hugging her, he seemed to be enjoying it. That was going way too far.

"Hey, carrot top, get off my girlfriend!" He yelled in complete and utter anger. The facial expression on this kid's face when he looked up contained almost the same amount of rage as Renji was experiencing.

"Hey, fucktard, screw off!" The orange haired moron yelled back. That kid had some nerve.

Rukia froze when she heard the idiot yell at Ichigo. It was the last voice she had wanted to hear at the moment. In fact she probably would have welcomed some pedophile rapist faster than that 'fucktard', as Ichigo put it. She quite liked that name. It suited him well. At the moment, Rukia had wished that Renji had fallen off the Earth so she would never have to see his nasty face again.

Ichigo was actually enjoying himself up until the moment when 'bloody-face dick-muncher' decided that he wanted to ruin the entire thing. Ichigo instantly hated him, even before he knew who he was.

"Go die, Renji. I don't want to see you!" Rukia partly screamed because her face was shoved into Ichigo's chest. It came out more of a muffled yelp, so Renji thought she was being kidnapped or some shit.

"You know this fucker?" Ichigo whispered to Rukia, but she didn't have time to answer before dick-muncher yelled again.

"Hey are you trying to suffocate her or something? Let her go!" Renji sounded worried, but made no move to help.

"No idiot, if you really thought I was trying to kill her, you'd be more concerned. Who are you anyway?" Ichigo still didn't put two and two together. All he knew was that this dick was ruining his chances of being someone special to Rukia.

"You moron! I'm her boyfriend!" Renji was irritated that he had to explain who he was when Rukia was right there. Why wouldn't she introduce him?

"You bitch! I'm not your fucking girlfriend!" Rukia was pissed. He still thought they were together? Ass! In what world would they still be together after what she had just witnessed with her own two eyes?

"Why are you so mad?" Ichigo quietly asked Rukia. She looked up pissed, but his soft eyes calmed her down. She then realized Ichigo knew nothing of her encounter, so she told him a brief summary.

"I just saw this motherfucker making out with a blonde at the post office, and he still thinks we're together! This is Renji, by the way, and we are no longer a couple." Just talking about it made her mad all over again.

With what little information Ichigo had, it was enough. He was ready to put this bitch in the hospital. What he had done was unforgivable, especially to Rukia. His life was over. Ichigo let go of Rukia, took a step forward, and spoke. He knew just how to rile people up so that when then attacked, him hitting back would only be self defense.

"So, you're the ass that broke Rukia's heart. Figures, seeing as how you're too retard to know anything about love. You can't even get girls your own age, so you pursued a high school girl. Pathetic. Since all girls Rukia's age will now know you're a heart breaker, your only option is to become a rapist and kidnap six year-olds. Have fun being a pedophile." Ichigo hit below the belt, so he hoped it would be enough for Renji to swing. It was.

"You asshole!" Renji yelled and stepped forward ready to punch. Ichigo already saw an opening and quickly sidestepped and knocked Renji's legs out from underneath him. He hit the frozen ground with a_ thud_. Ichigo kicked his side with all his might, and knew he broke some ribs. Renji was completely still for a moment, then surprising jumped up despite his injuries.

Rukia was ram-rod straight from the first sentence Ichigo spoke. She knew what he was trying to do. He wanted to fight him, to kill him, to make him bleed. For her. She could tell when boys tried to protect her. Especially Nee-sama. He was the easiest to see through. But the sad thing was, Rukia _wanted _him to fight for her. To protect her. To make her more at ease. She encouraged it and prayed to any God out there that Ichigo would beat the shit out of Renji and win.

Ichigo thought this fight was going to end quickly. Until Renji decided to be a persistent little ass and get up. Ichigo was just going to have to fight harder. Renji lunged forward to try a frontal jab, but missed terribly. Ichigo barely had to dodge and Renji pulled back. Ichigo tried a kick but Renji had suddenly gotten faster and darted away. His accuracy hadn't gotten better though. As he went in for one more right hook, he noticed at the last moment Rukia was too close. It was too late. Momentum kicked in, and he nailed Rukia in the side of the head.

She flew to the ground, unmoving.

Ichigo now had flames burning in his eyes. He drew back his right hand, clenched in a fist. Then his hand flew forward, hitting Renji in his already injured nose. That was all it took for him to pass out. Now Ichigo had two unconscious people around him. One he was pissed at and one he was screaming mentally about. He then bolted to Rukia's side, and started freaking out.

She was laying on her stomach with her face to the side. It was pretty sad that Renji had hit her so hard she had turned fully around before she hit the ground. Of course, that only made him flip out more. You could already see the bruising skin, and she was in for a world of pain when she woke up. All of the sudden, Ichigo realized_ why_ she was like this. Because of him. If he had jumped over soon enough to block Renji's punch, she might have only been knocked down, not unconscious or hurt. This killed him inside. It was his fault. He had to make up for it.

After he made sure she had no more injuries, he took his jacket off and placed it on his bike, which was still standing over to the side with the kickstand up. Then, ever so gently, he picked her up and shifted her around until she rested on his back. He made sure she was comfortable. He took his jacket and draped it on her so she wouldn't get cold. Renji, still knocked out, stayed there. Ichigo decided that he would wake up sooner or later, so he didn't worry about him. Ichigo then kicked up the kickstand on his bike and held one handle bar with one hand. His bag swung on the other handle bar loosely. With his other arm, he held Rukia on his back. Thank God she was light.

This was one of those instances when he wished his bike would go to hell because it made it twice as difficult to travel. And made him three times slower. Ichigo didn't have a watch but he knew his family was going to freak. It had been at least an hour since he left school, and his house only 10 minutes away from the building.

_'Well this is just dandy. First, what will be my answer when they ask me why I'm so late? Then, how the hell am I going to explain why I have an unconscious girl on my back with an injury?' _Ichigo was going to have to think of something fast because his house was just around the corner. He'd be lucky if none of his family was looking out the windows. He ran the last 50 feet to his house and around to the side where the window to his room was. Just as he was thinking he was screwed, he saw the old ladder that his old man had placed there forever ago.

"This better work." Ichigo said under his breath. He slowly set Rukia down over his jacket. Then he walked over and as quietly as possible reached down and pulled the silver ladder vertical. It was perfect. Just high enough to reach the window, but not too high so that it went past. Carefully he pulled it open with a snap, and went to pick up Rukia. She still hadn't woken up. He held her like a baby with one arm while his other guided him up the steps. As he finally got to the top, he opened the unlocked window and placed Rukia on his bed just inside. Pulling the covers up and the window closed, his mission was complete. Now he only had to explain why he was so late to his family. That was a whole other issue.


	3. Chapter 3: Rukia's Destination Revealed

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long. Stupid school and personal issues. Well, I know my writing is shitty, but if you want to read the rest of it just because you feel bad for me, I'm okay with that. I'll try to update sooner next time. With that, I'll start the story!**

**~Corn E.**

_'W-where the hell am I?' _Rukia thought as she sat up. Since when did she get in a bed? Whose bed_ was_ this? The more Rukia thought about it, the most she panicked. How did she get it such a weird place like this? Nothing looked familiar.

_'Wait. Don't panic, clam thoughts, calm thoughts Rukia. Now, backtrack. What is the last thing I remember?'_ She thought. Everything was a blur, but soon things sorted themselves out in her mind, and she could make sense of things._ 'Okay. I was crying, running from. . .him, and then I ran into Ichigo. I hugged him, _he_ showed up, and things got ugly. . .fighting, punching, kicking, and then. . .nothing. I don't remember.' _What could have happened that made her not remember? It just becomes. . .blank. And the memory just isn't there.

That's when she heard the clearing of a throat. She looked up, and saw the last person she would have expected. A certain orange-haired boy that looked concerned. Why was Ichigo here? Speaking of which, she _still _didn't know where she was and why.

"Hey. . .Um, Ichigo? Where. . .am I?" Rukia sounded weak and undetermined. Her voice was hoarse and she didn't understand why. How long was she asleep?

"Well, you're currently under the Kurosaki roof in my bed." He said surprising nonchalantly. Ichigo had seen and acted out her waking up in his head at least 20 times. He planned on being cool and serene, looking hot in the process. He imagined Rukia looking up to him and seeing a hero that she loved and wanted to be with forever. He had decided that this would be the best way to take things, and he had planned it out perfectly. Too bad the wild factor has decided to screw things up. He hadn't planned on looking like a douche because he was so calm and collected. It seemed as if he didn't care. That was the last thing he wanted.

"Thanks for the information. Now, can you tell me _why?" _She said, slightly irritated with this boy's vague answer to where she was at the time. What she wanted to say was: _'Boy, you best tell me where I am, because if you don't I will kick your sexy little ass out of this window right now! You of all people should know that I am not kidding. . .wait, what? He is not sexy in my mind, nor do I think of him in that way. He probably doesn't even see me that way, anyway. I am in a very fragile emotional state right now! Shun! Shun those thoughts!' _

"Uh, well, that. . .uh. . .the answer to that question right after this commercial break!" Ichigo bounded out the door of his room and she heard his footsteps getting lighter and farther away.

"That. . .UGH! Come back here!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She jumped up with surprising speed and ran toward the door. She had noticed that Ichigo made a left when he fled, so she immediately turned to the left. A few feet in front of her was a short flight of stairs. She bolted down and took in the scene in front of her.

The living room, she presumed, was large, with two greenish couches facing a flat screen T.V. On her left was a door, which probably led to the kitchen. A wide counter left a big gap in the wall, and let you see the kitchen, which was quite ordinary. She then turned and ran in the direction of the couches, looking for a shitty-headed moron, and failed to notice a pair of sock-covered feet. Continuing forward, she tripped on an unknown object and fell face-first into a pair of rough lips. Not realizing the current predicament, she lay there in a daze.

His lips were a strange type of roughness that seemed to melt Rukia's long-frozen heart. At the same time, they contained the softness of a silk ribbon. They fit together in an alluring way that was hard to break away from. Despite her feelings, Rukia opened her eyes only to see warm melted chocolate eyes that crushed her throat, making it hard to breathe. She quickly jumped up from their entangled position and smoothed the pleats that had formed in her shirt.

Ichigo awkwardly stood up, and looked away, blushing. He didn't understand why he felt so bad about this. He wanted it to happen, but he felt like he had taken advantage of her weakness. He stole a quick glance in her general direction, and saw she was blushing too.

"Sorry," Both said at the same time. Only making it more tense and awkward, they blushed more and occupied themselves with their thoughts. Rukia was the one to break the silence.

"So, you never answered my question. Why am I here?" Rukia asked in a quiet voice just above a squeak.

"Um, maybe we should sit down for you to hear this." Ichigo stated. This was not going to end on a happy note. Meanwhile, that statement only freaked Rukia out. Why would he say something like that unless it was really bad? And if she had to sit down, then that meant she was going to freak out, right? He took her gently by the hand, and led her to the smaller couch. Ichigo pulled her down next to him. The couch, despite it's gross color, was extremely soft to the touch. She found a comfort in the strange cloth over the couch.

"Well, I saw you on the street yesterday, and you ran up and hugged me, so I thought something was seriously wrong. Then that idiot showed up, and we started fighting. Then he miscalculated and. . ." Ichigo was having trouble finishing. He didn't even know why he was telling her in the first place.

"And. . .?" Rukia pushed. She was definitely not the type to back down.

"And. . .Renji hit you. In the head. Hard." He slowly got quieter and quieter as he went on. He was looking down for the entire speech, and when he gently looked up, she was. . .crying. Again. Why did it seem that he was the center of all this pain?

Tears slid down her beautiful face slowly, then faster. She started sobbing. She realized her head was throbbing. She had a huge headache, and the red-headed dick weed was to blame.

"A-are you okay, Rukia? I can call someone for you, if you need." Ichigo said in a gentlemanly voice that soothed her raging and many emotions. It gave her more comfort from Ichigo than if anyone else had said those exact words to her.

"No, no. It's. . .SHIT! HOLY FUCK, I'M GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" She yelled that last part and giving Ichigo a heart attack from her sudden change of attitude. From sad, weak, and crying to yelling cusses so loud it would scar the neighbor's kids.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Ichigo said in a dumbfounded voice as Rukia jumped up and started running around, looking as if she was searching for something, "Can I help you find something?"

"AIEEEE! Phone! Phone! Where's your phone?" She yelled in utter fear. Oh, her brother was going to wring her neck. This was awesome. Now she was going to get in twice as much trouble for being at a guys house! And not checking in! She was surprised that there weren't police cars lining the streets.

"In the kitchen?" Ichigo almost said in a question-like form. Rukia dashed into the kitchen. How she knew where it was, he didn't know. He honestly didn't care at the moment, though. He was more worried about the frantic Rukia that gave him a heart attack. He followed her into the kitchen.

She was already at the phone, somehow getting tangled in the extension cord that connected phone to base. He didn't mind her, noticing a small yellow note on the refrigerator. He walked over and examined in closely. It read:

_Ichigo-_

_Dad, Karin, and I went to the store to get groceries. Don't eat everything in the cupboards, but don't forget to eat. We'll be back as soon as possible; around 5 o' clock, approximately. I love you! _

_-Yuzu _

Ichigo chuckled at his sisters silliness. He checked the clock. It was 2:46. He actually couldn't believe Rukia slept for 10 hours. She slept hard, too. Rolling and turning every which way.

"Yes Nii-sama, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot to call. I was so tired after school that I asked a girlfriend if I could take a nap at her house on the way home, but I fell completely asleep. Before I knew it, it was 2:00PM! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!" Rukia apologized sincerely. Even if it was sincere, Rukia was very over dramatic. She got off the phone quickly.

"Who was that?" Ichigo asked. He was still confused.

"Oh, my brother. I can't believe he excepted that lame excuse. It's my worst yet!" Rukia said without pause.

"Okay, well since w-" Ichigo was cut off by a loud knock on the door. He went to answer it. Sadly, his dad had never gotten around to putting a peep hole in the door, so he had no warning to who was behind this door.

As Ichigo pulled open heavy door, Rukia close behind him, he was in no way prepared for the surprise behind the door. No, scratch that, the ugly piece of shit waiting for him. Well, it was about to look like shit ten-fold in a minute.


	4. Chapter 4: You're not wanted!

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I am so terribly sorry! *Gets down on hands and knees and begs for forgiveness* How long has it been? Half a year? I'm so selfish, getting wrapped up in my own world. I know now that I have a kind of unspoken contract with my readers. I write, you read and review. All's fair.  
>OKAY! Well, once again, I cannot tell you how sorry I am! I will not try to update once a week, if not twice. I love you guys! Keep supporting me and I will keep writing (As of now. . .)!<strong>

**~Corn E.**

"What in God's fucking name do you think you are doing here, you filth?" Ichigo sneers, facing the last person he ever wanted to see behind his door. Rukia, who was close behind, hisses with anger at the sight of such a distasteful face. She quietly backs away, not wanting to speak to this man, "Go the fuck away, Renji. No one needs you around."

Ichigo examines the man's face. A broken nose, no doubt. A few scratches and bruises here and there, but no other visible signs on his face that he was in a fight. But there was no telling what he looked like from the neck down.

"I'm not here to see you, carrot-top! I know Rukia is here, I just saw her! I have to talk to her." Renji fires back, with just as much hatred coating his words.

"Leave me alone, you pig!" Rukia shouts from somewhere behind Ichigo in the house. Ichigo has to suppress a grin at her attitude. He likes it.

"Please, Rukia, just for a minute! I want to apologize! I don't care if you don't forgive me, I just want to lift this weight off my chest! I feel terrible!" Renji does his best to sound sincere; he truly wants to apologize.

"Why would I help you by letting you apologize to me, Renji?" Rukia suddenly pushes past Ichigo in the door frame and looks at the said man with disgust, "I should let you suffer, suffer like I did! You know, I truly believed I was falling in love you, you prick! I was stupid! Stupid and naïve! I should have know better than to let my guard down around you. You are disgusting. I hate you, pig. Go away, and never come back!" Rukia lets her strong words sink in. She doesn't care how much they hurt him. In fact, she _hopes_ they hurt him. Maybe then he would learn not to fuck around with a girl's feelings. Heck, maybe Rukia just saved a girl from a world of heartache!

Slowly and silently, as if he was a ghost, Renji backs down the porch steps of Ichigo's house, stumbling from going backwards. He looked truly hurt, pained in a way Rukia had never seen.

_'Good!'_ she thought,_ 'Burn in hell, ass!' _Just as quickly as Renji came, he was gone again. Running down the street. Hopefully never to be seen again. There is a silence between the two people still present. No one makes a move to break it. Minutes pass, and Rukia is about to make a comment when Ichigo whistles slowly.

"Dang, girl. You're all bite and no bark! That was damn impressive, if I do say so myself! I was all ready to fight him again, when you bust out with some bad-ass shit! That rocks!" Ichigo boasts about how amazing she was. Rukia almost stops him, but she then realizes she loves his compliments. They make her blush. But she has to put it down, even if only a little. She'd look self-centered if she didn't.

"It was nothing. Just giving him a piece of my still very sore mind." This comment makes Ichigo remember that she was knocked out by a full-grown man not even a day ago. He is concerned.

"Maybe you should lay down for a bit." Ichigo says with concern obvious in his voice. It makes Rukia's heart skip a beat.

"I-I don't know. I'm feeling pretty okay. Actually, I'm kind of bored." Rukia tries to hide her embarrassing emotions with her words. It seems to work.

"Well, okay then. If you're bored, we could, I don't know, do something? I mean, since you're already here, of course." Ichigo said, trying not to sound hopeful."

"I'd like that." She says with a smile, "So, where to?"

**A/N: Did you like it? It's short, I know. Somewhat of a minor cliffie. I like to keep you on your toes! Oh, by the way, if any of you like Hetalia (if you don't know what this is, I'd Google it and start watching! It's awesome!) I want to let you know that I plan on writing some one-shots for it! And maybe even a story or two. Anyway, please review (If you're still here -_-) and tell me what you thought.  
>Bye for now!<strong>

**~Corn E.**


End file.
